Total Pokemon Showdown Island
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: "My dearest Shaymin...Pokemon seem to love watching others filmed in real time while facing supposedly unscripted events and challenges." One camp, one island, 21 contestants, and one reality TV show hosted by one Shaymin and one eccentric fox! Drama, romance, bloodshed and more as Pokemon compete to see who wins ONE MILLION POKE. All here...on Total Pokemon Showdown Island!


**Greetings ladies and gentlemen and all other types of beings! It's been about a year since I've last written something (mostly because of a broken muse and schoooool). But recently, I've been thinking to jump on the bandwagon that is the TPI Community. There are a lot of great people here, and I feel inspired by all these amazing fanfictions to write my own. So, here it is! Will I actually finish this? Maybe, maybe not, hopefully!**

 **As always, I don't own either franchise. I only own my own original characters.**

 **Shoutout to Delta X for being my unofficial Beta. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spear Pillar has always been a place of legend and mystery. Historians say that it was where Arceus created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. They say that this was where the continent of Sinnoh came to be. It is also said that the place has been abandoned for centuries. There is nothing left for them to unearth there, except perhaps for the mysterious Hall of Origins, but that's just a myth.

This wasn't true of course, but Arceus would never allow just anyone discover how to find it.

The Hall itself was a form of architectural beauty, imposing a sense of awe and order upon those who are allowed entry. The 'Hall' is in fact a massive, floating palace, with tall spires, and walls made of marble and obsidian, intricate glass-paned windows depicting heroes of old and new, and a massive waterfall that seemed to lead off into nothingness.

The God of Pokemon placed the Hall in a pocket dimension, unable to be found or accessed by anyone without the status of a Legendary Pokemon. This 'status' would be deeply woven into the Pokemon's existence, an aura of sorts, that would allow said Pokemon to slip between the dimensions and access the Hall. However, there existed another key to be able to access this place, in the form of an Azure Flute. Arceus created this flute as a reward of sorts, and a symbol of trust between them, and the lucky chosen non-Legendary Pokemon (did I mention lucky?). As it stands, there were only two existing flutes in the world, and both of them hidden and guarded zealously.

When Arceus called for someone, it was generally best to arrive as quickly as possible. As benevolent as they are, nobody wanted to see what would happen otherwise.

It was a good thing that Shaymin was one of the fastest Pokemon in existence in his sky-form.

"Lady Arceus." Shaymin bowed to his god. Arceus themselves had no gender, and allowed their subjects to use whatever pronouns they wanted to. "I came as soon as I heard your call. Is something wrong?"

"My dearest Shaymin…" Arceus began, a smile forming on their face, eighteen plates floating around them as they kept a regal, serene stance, sitting on their throne as they spoke. "Throughout my centuries, I've seen my little Pokemon grow and adapt, and they've invented many things that have brought good to this world."

Shaymin nodded in agreement. The world was currently in a stage of modern technological marvels, while still respecting the environment around them, it was amazing. He wondered what would have happened if some other species was in control of the world.

"However, there was one thing that had caught my interest. A form of entertainment that's been taking the world by storm. I believe it is called…reality television."

Shaymin blinked. "You mean that thing that most of the female Legendaries love to watch?"

Arceus nodded at this. "Yes, that. It is…most interesting. Pokemon seem to love watching others filmed in real time while facing supposedly unscripted events and challenges."

Shaymin pondered this as Arceus continued on. "Looking into this, I've hereby decided, that one of us should also host this kind of show, and that someone is you, Shaymin."

The Gratitude Pokemon looked startled at this declaration. "But Lady Arceus, why me?"

"You're charismatic, resourceful, and determined... everything that makes a great host." They answered, causing him to blush at the praise. "You're also one of the few beings I trust the most, so I'm sure you'll do an excellent job!"

"But why start a show in the first place?"

"Why not? It'll be fun, plus, people would love to watch a show hosted by a Legendary." The creator of the world smiled. "And this will be good for you. You've been cooped up inside here for some time now, and you need to get back out and start living your life again."

Shaymin looked down at this. He _has_ been staying inside the Hall for some months now, or more like _hiding_ inside it. And he knew perfectly well why. He looked up at his god, a cocky smile in place, his face set with determination.

"I'll do it. I won't let you down m'lady!"

Arceus nodded their head, happy that he accepted. "Wonderful! I'll send you the funds to get started in a day or so. Meanwhile, you may start drawing up a plan for your new show."

Shaymin nodded and turned to leave, thinking about how much he needed to research on, when his god spoke again. "One last thing…you'll be having a co-host."

He stopped and looked back, his face pale. "But…why?!"

"So that you don't have to do everything by yourself, of course! Plus, you'll also need a chef to serve the contestants meals, and the winning participant said he was a master chef."

"You already chose one?!"

"I mailed him an azure flute—"

"MAILED IT?!"

"-He should be arriving any moment now…"

As if on cue, a large object flying at maximum velocity broke through oneof the decorated windows and landed in the middle of the throne room. As the dust settled, both Legendaries saw that it appeared to be a Braixen wearing a purple wizard's hat and cape, both decorated with small white stars. Said Braixen was also strapped to a comically large rocket. In his hand, an azure flute was being gripped tightly. The fox opened his eyes and saw the two Pokemon staring at him. He smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hi there, Lord Arceus! Hello small, strange Deerling thing! The Great and Powerful Trixx has arrived!"

As Arceus waved back, Shaymin fought the urge to slam his face into a wall. This was going to go _splendidly._

* * *

The camera pointed towards a beautiful beachfront, waves loudly crashing against the shore, the sun bearing down with its scorching heat. The screen slowly panned sideways, showing the beginning of the treeline that would lead deeper into the forest of the island. A Bidoof walked out from the trees, minding its own business. It squeaked as soon as it saw the camera and ran back into the woods. A sharp cough sounded from behind the device.

"If the cameramon would stop **wasting time** so we could begin?"

The Sawk holding the camera laughed sheepishly and pointed it at the two hosts behind him. Shaymin cleared his throat and put on a smile.

"Greetings and hello to all you wonderful viewers at home! My name is Shaymin, your host for the newest and hottest reality show on television!"

"And my name is the Great and Power Trixx, your other host for this amazing show!" The Braixen cheerfully shouted, throwing his wand in the air and catching it as it fell.

Shaymin nodded, though he looked a bit annoyed. "That's right Trixx, but let's explain what going to happen here. Twenty-one contestants will be participating in this show, where they'll compete for the chance to win ONE. MILLION. POKE!"

"Wow Shaymin, that's quite a lot of Poke! What would someone do with that much money?"

"I don't know Trixx, that's up to the winner to decide. But in any case, the contestants will be split into two teams, where they'll compete in a wide array of challenges every two days. The losing team will then be brought to a dramatic campfire ceremony!"

"There, teams will have to vote on who gets the boot, and the one with the most votes has to leave the island on the Boat of Losers, NEVER to return!"

"Or at least until the hosts say otherwise." Shaymin mumbled under his breath.

"Now that you know what this show is about, let's go meet our contestants!" Trixx smiled, walking towards the docks. "And it looks like the first set of contestants are arriving now! Luckily the Great and Powerful Trixx will be there to meet them!"

A large boat slowly comes to a stop beside the docks, a gangplank brought out and placed at the side of the vehicle. The fox saw a silhouette coming to the side of the boat and began to greet the Pokemon.

"Hello! Welcome to—GAK!"

A foot planted itself on Trixx's face, sending the fox sprawling. Landing on top of the Braixen was a large Kommo-o, carrying a small bag. He looked rather aloof, gazing coldly at the fox he was standing on. He wore a red armband with gold highlights on his right arm.

"Don't get in my way, prey." He stated clearly before walking over to Shaymin.

"Welcome to the show, Dorian! If you could please stand over there while we wait for the rest of the contestants…"

He gave a small sigh of relief as Dorian nodded, giving a small 'Hnn' as he stood at the designated position.

Trixx lifted himself from his position in the docks, steadying himself, before glaring angrily at the dragon type.

"HEY! That's no way you should treat the GREAT and POWERFUL—GAK!"

A smaller figure landed on top of the poor fire type, sending him into the docks once more. It was a Mawile, albeit one that looked a bit more metallic than seemed to have an air of confidence and flamboyance around him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry darling~. If it's any consolation, you made a very lovely, and soft landing!"

The Mawile smirked before waltzing over to Shaymin, leaving Trixx groaning in pain once more. "Welcome, Napstaton! We hope you enjoy your stay in the competition." Shaymin said, before being pulled into a tight hug by the Mawile.

"Oh darling, you look even more adorable in person~!" Napstaton exclaimed, nuzzling the reindeer's cheek, ignoring the other's attempts to break free. Trixx laughed at his co-host's discomfort, causing Shaymin to glare at him.

Eventually, Napstaton released the Legendary Pokemon and walked over to where Dorian was standing.

"Why hello there cutie~! What's your name?"

Dorian kept silent, giving Napstaton a cold glance. The Mawile's smile faded a little, and after several more attempts, he looked away and huffed in frustration.

Meanwhile, the third contestant was walking down the plank. It was a Lairon, a smug grin on the Pokemon's face, looking as if he were ready to take on the world.

"Listen up everyone!" He shouted, making everyone look at him. "I'm Garfield Stonehead, but you can call me the winner of this little competition!"

"The rock head thinks he can win that easily." Trixx murmured to Shaymin, now standing next to his co-host to avoid being landed on by any other Pokemon.

Napstaton gave a sharp smile while Dorian ignored the Iron Armor Pokemon. Garfield, annoyed by the lack of response he got, starts running towards Dorian, charging up an Iron Head attack.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" He yelled as he neared the Kommo-o. At the last moment, Dorian slammed his fist directly on the Lairon's skull, making the other stop his attack and hold his head in pain.

"Stop trying to imitate a predator." He told Garfield, before going back to ignoring everyone. Napstaton giggled at the scene, fanning himself with his hand.

"Umm…can we come down now?" The hosts turned to look as the next two contestants appeared at the edge of the boat. The one who spoke was a Lopunny, who seemed to be looking around nervously. The other was an Altaria, with a red ribbon wrapped around each plume. The Altaria flew down from the boat, causing the bunny to gasp slightly and scramble down after her.

"Welcome, Vivi and Wendy! I hope you two enjoyed the trip." Shaymin said.

Wendy, the Altaria, nodded and smiled. "Thank you, mister Shaymin. I hope that we all have a wonderful time competing against each other."

"Uh….I…um…" Vivi blushed, looking away from the two hosts. She couldn't believe it; she was standing in front of an actual Legendary Pokemon! She didn't know what to say, what to do.

The Braixen noticed her odd behavior. "Hey, tall bunny girl. Are you okay? You look sick."

"Ummm…..I'm…"

"Don't worry, the Great and Powerful Trixx will solve this conundrum!" He then took off his hat, stuck his arm deep inside it (to the surprise of Wendy and Vivi), and pulled out a large syringe. Said syringe was almost as big as Trixx.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit! Maybe."

The Lopunny decided it was a good time as ever to faint.

Wendy shot Trixx a reproachful glance and gently secured Vivi on her back. "Next time, perhaps be a bit gentler with her? From what I've seen, she doesn't react well to loud noises. Or large needles."

With that, she flew off towards the other three contestants. Napstaton smiled at the dragon as she landed next to him. "I like your feathers, darling~. They look very fluffy and comfortable."

Wendy smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, I think you look very stunning as well."

Napstaton smirked, posing and winking at the female dragon. "I know, darling~"

The next contestants came as a duo as well. The first was a Monferno, a bit taller than most of his race. Unlike the other contestants, he wore actual clothing: a black vest with red highlights, complimented with a red muffler around his shoulders. Walking down next to him was a Roserade, wearing her own scarf around her shoulders, purple in color. The Monferno was smiling cheerfully as they reached the hosts, while the Roserade's face was set on carefully-placed indifference.

"Isaac and Peach, congrats for making it on the show!" Trixx exclaimed. Isaac chuckled in response, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we were pretty shocked to actually be accepted into the show."

"I wasn't." Peach stated. "I knew we'd be accepted from the start."

Isaac looked at the plant-like Pokemon. "…You didn't threaten the producers, did you?"

"…No." She was pointedly not looking at his face when she said this.

Shaymin sighed and pointed over to the group on contestants. "Well, if you two could kindly join the others while we wait for the other contestants to arrive…"

"Sure dude, no problem! It'll be nice to meet all the others. I hope I can make some great friends here!" Isaac cheered.

"Or enemies. You can't trust anyone for long here." Peach muttered under her breath.

"Did you say something Peach?"

"Nothing brother. Let's go meet the competition."

As the two left the hosts, the next contestant was already running over to them. It was a Sneasel, carrying a small Raikou plushy. He stopped in front of the two and grinned. "Hi! I'm Bacon, and I—"

Strange noises were coming from Trixx, who had covered his mouth, his face flushed. Eventually, he seemed have calmed himself down. "Sorry…Go on."

Shaymin raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and looking at the kid once more. "It's nice to meet you, Bacon. Now—"

"Hahahaha!" The Braixen had doubled over, laughing his heart out. "Trixx is sorry but…BACON! Hahaha! What kind of name is that?!"

Bacon frowned at the laughing fox, holding up his Raikou stuffed toy. "Locke will beat you up if you don't stop laughing!"

"Pfft, what's that stuffed toy going to do, stare Trixx into submiss—GAK!"

Trixx was promptly cut off by a plushy to the face. It was super effective.

Bacon retrieved Locke and stuck his tongue out at the fallen fox, before running over to join the rest of the contestants. Wendy looked satisfied at what happened.

"What the heck was that thing made of, _rocks?!_ " He groaned, standing up and rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "And why always the face?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't antagonize little kids next time." His co-host said dryly as the next two contestants arrived.

The first was a tall, imposing Nidoqueen. Her posture just oozed arrogance and confidence, her expression one of a condescending nature. She wore a tiara on her head, embroidered with diamonds. The second was a Lampent…with a wig of poofy purple hair. The hosts weren't the only one ogling at the sight. The Nidoqueen looked very determined to ignore the Pokemon beside her.

"W-Welcome, Cassandra and Celly. We hope you enjoy the competition."

Cassandra looked down at the two hosts and sniffed in disdain, automatically disregarding the Braixen but giving Shaymin a nod in respect.

"Of course I will. It'll be very satisfying to show these _peasants_ their place." She said, "They'll learn soon enough not to mess with me." Without another word, she walked over to join the rest of the competitors, but not before using her tail to snag Trixx's leg and trip him. The Braixen fell with a thud, rubbing his noise in pain before glaring in her direction.

"Nobody treats the Great and Powerful Trixx like that!" He growled, fully intending to give the arrogant Pokemon a piece of his mind. Then a lamp jumped on him.

Celly grinned down at the fox. "Don't worry about it, Trixx. Cassy's just really mean like that. She probably hasn't had enough parties in her life!" The Lampent laughed, before moving off the host. Shaymin looked down at the Braixen and sighed. "It's a good thing Celly jumped on you before you did anything drastic. I don't want the show getting ruined just because you murdered one of the competitors."

"Trixx wouldn't have murdered her, what do you take him for?" He muttered, standing up once more. "I'd just…give her a stern talking to, or a rocket to the face."

Shaymin sighed again before glancing at the lamp. "I must say, I've never seen a Lament wearing something like that. Or any Pokemon for that matter."

Celly only grinned. "I saw it in a shop one day and decided I liked how it looked. You two better get back to your hosting duties now, the next boat is arriving!"

She was right. A second boat had arrived at the docks. Celly bounced over to the other competitors, where tension seemed to be brewing. Napstaton and Peach were glaring at Cassandra, exchanging harsh words while Wendy had Isaac and Bacon in her fluffy embrace, the former two looking cautiously at the poison type while the latter gave her the stink eye. Dorian couldn't care less, while Garfield was a different story.

"So…beautiful…" He muttered, gazing in adulation at Cassandra.

Then, Celly bounced on Cassandra's head, knocking her over. The Mawile giggled in amusement while Peach smirked. "Friend of yours?"

"GET OFF ME YOU WORM!" The Nidoqueen roared in anger, but Celly wouldn't budge. "Nope! Not until you stop being mean to others! Party!"

"The chances of that happening is rather slim, darling~" Napstaton remarked. "People like her are raised a certain way. It takes a lot to break that."

"And what about _you_ , Mister I'm-superior-to-you-in-every-way?" Cassandra sneered.

"Honey, even I know there's always someone better than me out there in the world, but at least I can say I'm way more fabulous than you~"

The next two contestants looked just as intimidating as Cassandra. The first was a Zebstrika with a scowl on his face, his mane styled in a rather striking fashion. The other was a Trevenant with a bowler hat, which explained everything.

"Welcome, Sombra and Cole!" Shaymin greeted.

"Hmph. Let's get this over with so I can start winning." Sombra said, looking dismissively at both hosts before galloping off towards the others. Shaymin felt his eye twitch while Trixx stuck his tongue out at the retreating zebra.

"Well golly, he seems rather chuffed, don't you think?" The Trevenant remarked, speaking in rather cultured accent.

"You're British?" The Braixen ogled at the walking tree, who scoffed.

"Is that really so shocking? Bloody Americans." He huffed before walking off to join the rest of the competition.

"That felt…short." The Legendary said, before the next two contestants were upon them.

The next duo consisted of an Omanyte and a Slaking. The Omanyte had a large pair of black round glasses, while the Slaking was wearing a red tie.

"Greetings, Damian and James! Do either of you believe you've got what it takes to win this show?" Trixx asked.

Damian smiled, pushing the center of his glasses with a tentacle to keep it from falling, "I think I have a good chance. I like to think I'm pretty smart, and it takes a cunning mind to win something like this."

"Interesting! And what about you, James…?"

The Slaking seemed to have fallen asleep. Shaymin facepalmed.

"Yeah, personally, I don't think he'll get very far." Damian deadpanned. He then used Water Gun on the gorilla's face.

James' eyes snapped open, glancing at the octopus before looking at the two hosts. "Maybe I'll win, maybe not." He simply stated, before walking off to the group of contestants. Damian shrugged before following after the gorilla.

" _I know you, you're a special one~.Some see crazy where I see love~"_

The singing voice came from a young Tympole, one with a set of gold headphones on his head. Floating behind him serenely was a Musharna, pink mist emanating from her forehead.

" _I can see a rainbow! From your tears when they fall on down. I can see your soul grow! Through the pain as they hit the ground~."_

"I'm very flattered you decided to sing about me Riku, but I don't think we should keep the magician and Spring waiting." The floating Pokemon said. Riku stopped and looked at the two hosts, who were both staring blankly at him. Well, Shaymin was, while Trixx clapped.

"You have a lovely singing voice!" The Braixen said, making the Tympole smile.

"Thanks! I'm really proud of it."

"Riku, you should be part of a band, or a voice synthesizer group." The Musharna agreed.

"Well then, Riku, Luna, it's nice to meet you, and we hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Ah, but these shows gain popularity from the contestants' discomfort. Quite the conundrum you have there." Luna said, staring deep into Shaymin's eyes. It made him a little uncomfortable.

"Let's go meet our other competitors! There's gotta be someone here who loves to sing too!" Riku giggled, before bouncing away.

Luna seemed to stare off into the distance. "Many things will happen here. Good things, bad things…but don't worry, champion of Spring." She smiled, "In the words of the singing Zeraora, _This is the greatest show._ "

She then floated away, humming to a nonsensical tune. The Legendary shuddered. "That girl creeps me out."

"Trixx likes her!" The fox-like Pokemon grinned.

"Of course you do. You can both be weird together." He sighs in response.

Riku finds Napstaton and Isaac talking about musical tastes, and is all too happy to join in. Luna landed beside James, who was taking a nap, and closed her eyes as well.

"Only five more competitors left. Let's speed this up a little."

Three contestants are ushered down the boat. The first one is a Butterfree with aviator goggles and jacket. He seemed a little standoffish to the other two. The next Pokemon was a small Cubchoo, clutching a small Fennekin plushy (Trixx approved) and wearing a yellow muffler.

Shaymin idly wondered if scarfs were the latest fashion trend.

The final Pokemon was a tall Ampharos, wearing a purple dress with white sleeves. She had a motherly aura to her, one that promised warmth and comfort to those under her care.

"Thank you for joining us Leon, Antoine, and Eltariel!" Trixx smiled, looking at the trio before him.

"Thanks…" Leon mumbled, before flying over to the other contestants. He landed on the edge of the group, bringing out a book and beginning to read it.

Eltariel smiled, placing a hand on the Cubchoo's shoulder, "I'm so glad to be here. While it would be nice to win, I promised Antoine that I would take care of him for the duration of the competition. And I will. Children are very special to me."

Antoine smiled at her and hugged her leg. "You're very nice Miss Eltariel."

Shaymin smiled, sending them on their way. When the two reached the group, Isaac seemed to look slightly intimidated by her, much to her confusion. She was then distracted, joining the rest in watching Cassandra chase the energetic Lampent around the beach.

Bacon meanwhile, wriggled out of Wendy's embrace and ran over to the Cubchoo.

"Hey, you're a kid too right?"

"Um…yes?"

The Sneasel smiled, holding out a hand. "I'm Bacon! Let's be friends!"

Antoine smiled, reaching out and shaking the hand. "I'd like that."

As this happened, the final two contestants stepped down from the boat. The first was a Shiny Pyroar, a scar running down his right eye. The second was a Mr. Mime in a black top hat and bowtie. While the Pyroar looked pretty mean, the Mr. Mime had a cheerfully wide grin on his face that seemed to promise _things_ for everyone involved.

Shaymin was immediately on guard, while his co-host was too busy staring at the Mr. Mime. "Rakks, Cipher. Welcome to the show."

"Why thank you, Shaymin! I'm completely _delighted_ to be here. I can tell that we're all going to have so much _fun_!" Cipher giggled madly, heading towards the other contestants.

Rakks rolled his eyes, before smirking at the two hosts. "Apologies, that Mr. Mime is completely crazy, but rest assured, I can bring as much drama as he can." The lion's smirk darkened, "They'll never see it coming."

Eventually, all twenty one contestants were gathered in front of the two hosts. Celly and Cassandra had stopped their game of cat and mouse, with the former now frowning at a giggling Cipher. Bacon and Antoine stood next to each other, with Wendy and Eltariel watching over them. Isaac and Peach were talking to each other, standing next to Riku and Napstaton. Leon was hovering near Cole, who seemed to be getting wary looks from the other contestants because of his appearance. James was awake for once, sitting next to a smirking Rakks and Garfield, who was busy looking like lovesick puppy. Luna was also near him, occasionally glancing at the three in contemplation. Sombra was glaring at Vivi, who was frightened by this, while Damien sighed. And finally, Dorian was still ignoring everyone.

Shaymin looked at all of them, and smiled. "Follow me, we'll get you all acquainted with the campsite."

The two hosts led the contestants to the campgrounds, where—

And then time stopped.

Celly suddenly appeared in front of the camera, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, but that's all the time we have for today! This was going to include the challenge and elimination ceremony, buuuut the producer decided to make it a two-parter." She grinned. "But hey, you got to see the cast! Don't they look like an interesting bunch? Though Cipher kinda rubs me the wrong way. I wonder what's going to happen during the show…I hope I can throw them all a party! Even Cassandra! Once she stops being a meanie of course, but maybe she just needs a true friend to help her!"

She stopped, then giggled. "Oh, sorry! I was rambling a little. So yeah, thanks everyone for watching! Stay tuned for drama, action, intrigue, and lots and lots of FUN! Right here on TOTAL! POKEMON! SHOWDOWN ISLAND!"

"Because adding another word before 'Island' makes the title original!"

* * *

 **And there you have it! The first chapter! Do you like it? Hate it? (Hopefully not)**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think :3**

 **The song Riku sang is 'Rainbow' by Sia.**

 **That's all for now, and stay tuned for Chapter 2! Ciao~!**


End file.
